Árbol de navidad
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: 25 días de fics navideños - Día 5: árbol de navidad. El Doctor y River van a un planeta-bosque... pero ni se imaginan lo que encontrarán ahí...


_Hola! Acá está el fic para el día 5 de "25 días de fics navideños"._

_Espero que les guste! ^^_

__**Doctor Who y sus personajes pertenecen a la BBC.**

* * *

Día 5 – Árbol de navidad.

El ya familiar sonido de la Tardis inundó los corredores de aquella prisión, la más segura de todo el universo y, como si se tratara de una broma pesada, una cabina de policía azul apareció frente a la celda de la doctora River Song para llevarla… a dar un paseo.

El Doctor, con su traje de tweed y su corbata de moño roja, salió de su máquina del tiempo y le sonrió a una joven River, que lo esperaba tras las rejas, lista para su próxima aventura. No tardaron en estar ambos en el interior de la Tardis, y sólo entonces, fue cuando la arqueóloga dejó de coquetear con el Doctor y preguntó:

— ¿A dónde me llevarás esta vez?

— Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa, ¿verdad?— dijo en forma de respuesta él, sonriendo y dando un gracioso giro frente a ella luego de accionar una de las palancas de la consola, acto seguido, le tocó la punta de la nariz suavemente con su dedo índice. Hubo un brusco movimiento, típico cuando viajas con el Doctor y, cuando éste se detuvo, el Señor del Tiempo señaló hacia la puerta— Todo tuyo, River.

Ella sonrió y corrió hasta la puerta de la Tardis, para abrirla de par en par y encontrarse con el hermoso mundo que la esperaba afuera. Era un bosque, un inmenso bosque, con árboles inmensos de brillantes hojas verdes. Los rayos de sol se colaban por entre la vegetación, haciendo que el ambiente tomara una cálida aura. El Doctor salió tras ella y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, sonriendo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

— Es hermoso, ¿en dónde estamos?

— En Treexer 54, un planeta entero cubierto por un bosque perenme. Uno de los tantos que hay en el universo, pero ciertamente uno de los que encabezan la lista de los más lindos… y seguros.

— ¿Seguros?— la joven lo miró sorprendida— Casi suena a que no quieres meterte en problemas.

— ¿Acaso crees que me gusta meterme en problemas?— preguntó él, sonriéndole de forma algo pícara.

— Creo que te encantan— le respondió ella, devolviéndole aquella sonrisa y con un tono de voz que denotaba algo más que diversión.

Él rió y terminó de salir de la Tardis— Vamos— le dijo, esperando a que ella también saliera y cerrando con llave— Seguro encontramos algo divertido que hacer.

Caminaron por un rato entre los enormes árboles, sin mucho para ver, a decir verdad. River ya se estaba preguntando si el Doctor no tendría un as bajo la manga o algo por estilo, ya que parecía estar completamente seguro de por dónde estaba yendo y, sin embargo, no estaban llegando a ningún lado. Aunque también, pensó ella, existía la posibilidad de que él sólo estuviera fingiendo saber hacia dónde iban, cuando en realidad no tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no podía decidir cuál era la más acertada.

En cierto momento, River percibió un movimiento a su derecha, seguido de un ruido por demás sospecho. Se detuvo en seco y observó con detenemimiento. El Doctor también se detuvo, a su lado.

— River, ¿qué ocurre?

— Creí escuchar algo…— la joven doctora se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar en dónde había escuchado y visto aquello. No parecía haber nada, pero lo que sí había eran evidentes rastros de que alguien –o algo– había estado ahí— ¡Doctor!— dijo fuertemente, sin quitar los ojos del lugar.

— ¡Shh! No grites, estoy a tu lado— susurró él. Se miraron fijamente (y bastante de cerca) por unos segundos y luego el Doctor continuó hablando—. Sigamos ese rastro.

Y así lo hicieron. Si había algo que la rubia debía admitir, era que aquello era extraño. Es decir, cuando uno viaja con el Doctor sabe que sucederán cosas extrañas, pero aquello… el rastro, al comienzo, parecía de un animal, y uno bastante grande, una especie de reno. Pero luego se había ido convirtiendo en pisadas humanoides. Estaba a punto de preguntar si podría ser una versión reno de los hombres lobo, cuando llegaron a un especie de claro en el bosque… y decidió que sería mejor no decir aquello. En cambio, dijo:

— ¿Qué rayos…?

— Un árbol de navidad…— susurró el Doctor. River lo miró, no estaba segura de si había sido una contestación a su pregunta o si solo estaba murmurándose a sí mismo—. Intentaron matarme más de una vez.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un árbol de navidad intentó matarte?

— Si— respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, comenzando a acercarse lentamente al árbol, destornillador sónico en mano—. Es una larga historia… si quieres, después puedo contártela.

— Como digas— fue su respuesta, mientras sacaba su pistola de bolsillo y se acercaba por el otro lado.

— ¿Qué haces con eso? ¿No se supone que estás en la cárcel? ¿Cómo es que tienes un arma?

— No quieres saber, cariño, créeme.

El Doctor la miró extrañado, ella rió y, antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo más, el árbol de navidad. Aquella hermosa, brillante y en apariencia inofensiva cosa, comenzó a moverse. River le apuntó directamente con su arma, al igual que el Doctor con su destornillador sónico, mientras observaban como las ramas comenzaban a contorsionarse de forma extraña, haciendo que las hojas se estremeciesen y los deslumbrantes adornos cayesen al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Lo único que quedó del árbol navideño fue la brillante y enorme estrella en su punta y las pequeñas luces de colores, que flotaban como si fueran lunas atrapadas en el campo gravitacional de un planeta.

— ¡Corre!— el Doctor la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

— ¡Estaba a punto de dispararle!

— ¡No vas a dispararle! ¡Esa cosa está viva, River!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

— ¡No! ¡Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la Tardis!

Y así lo hicieron, corrieron y corrieron, hasta llegar a la vieja cabina de policía azul. Se metieron dentro a toda velocidad y activaron el escáner. Luego de unos segundos, la pantalla les mostró que el árbol de navidad no estaba cerca.

— ¿A dónde habrá ido?— preguntó la hija de Amy y Rory Pond haciendo que la Tardis volviera a escanear la zona— Es un árbol de navidad gigante y andante, no puede esconderse del escáner.

— Aparentemente si puede…— susurró el Señor del Tiempo, caminando en círculos, mientras se rascaba frenéticamente el cabello y, luego, se acomodaba su corbata de moño—. Al menos que… ¿es posible? ¡Claro que es posible, estamos en Treexe 54, miles de especies de árboles, muchas de las cuales no han sido vistas jamás!

— ¿Lo cual incluye un árbol de navidad que puede hacerse grande y caminar por ahí? Ah, y aparentar tener pies de reno y de humano.

— Si— respondió él, como si quisiera que dejara de contradecirlo.

River rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que él dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Sólo ajustó algo en su destornillador y volvió a salir. Pasados unos segundos, volvió a entrar y reactivó el escáner de la Tardis, con el destornillador sónico.

— ¿Por qué…?

Y entonces lo mostró. Ahí estaba, el perfecto y hermoso árbol de navidad que habían visto antes de que se transformara y comenzara a perseguirlos. A metros de la Tardis. Perfecto, brillante, espléndido, hermoso.

— ¿Lo ves, River? El universo es más sorprendente de lo que imaginas— dijo el Doctor, sonriendo y tocándole la punta de la nariz, justo como había hecho antes de salir—. Es un árbol de navidad, un perfecto y hermoso árbol de navidad.

La arqueóloga volvió a mirar el escáner. Se quedó mirando la imagen unos segundos, mientras el Doctor correteaba alrededor de la consola activando palancas y botones. Ella sonrió, era verdad. El universo era sorprendente.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! ^^ Reviw? **_

_Nos vemos mañana con el 10th Doctor y ángeles... jojojo (?)_

_Saludos~!_


End file.
